1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer with a status display module.
2. Description of Related Art
Inspecting computer accessories and end users making repairs when a computer malfunctions have become common in recent years. In general, if a computer fails users have to replace the accessories within the computer one by one to locate the hardware problem. Obviously, this approach is inefficient and costly.
A conventional debug card, which is built in or plugged in a motherboard, can point out the hardware problem. However, most conventional debug cards display machine code through two digital LEDs. Users have to check the machine code in the manual to identify the working condition of the computer. In addition, users have to open the chassis to install the debug card and then read the machine code. This is quite bothersome and inconvenient.
Accordingly, it is required to provide a computer, which can display status on the outside of the computer through text descriptions, thereby enhancing the operating convenience for users.